Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {0} & {-2} \\ {4} & {-1} & {-1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {1} & {2} \\ {3} & {4} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4}-{1} & {0}-{1} & {-2}-{2} \\ {4}-{3} & {-1}-{4} & {-1}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {-1} & {-4} \\ {1} & {-5} & {-4}\end{array}\right]}$